


The Sweetest Taboo

by hayj



Series: Making Love at the Dark End of the Street [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For The Orgy Armadas 60 Moods of Summer.  This chapter's prompts: traditions, snarled, dance, music</p><p>Set in the world of "The Boys are Back in Town." </p><p>Things, they are a changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had been in Willoughby for a week now, attending all the festivities leading up to Aaron and Priscilla's wedding, because when Aaron called, Charlie went running, and Bass couldn’t blame her.

 

He, Miles, Aaron, and Gene were all she had left and Willoughby was as much of a home to go back to as anywhere.

 

Leaning against the bar, drink in hand, Bass was watching the dance floor when the bridegroom himself shuffled to a stop beside him. “Staypuft,” Bass drawled out in greeting, watching as Aaron pushed his glasses up on his nose and brushed his bangs away from his face before he turned back to the dance floor.

 

“Dickhead,” Aaron mumbled with a huff, pouring himself a drink from the bottle sitting in front of Bass.

 

Bass gave a sideways glance but otherwise didn’t comment at the fliching of his liquor. He had promised Charlie at least fifty times on the way here that he would play nice and he was determined that he would even if it killed him, and it nearly had after finding out that he and Miles were in charge of last night's bachelor party.  

They drank in silence for a few moments before Aaron cleared his throat. “Uh, I just want to thank you for coming. I know that Charlie forced you to, but it means a lot to me that she could be here. She and Priscilla are all I have left.”

 

Bass gave a slight dip of his head. “She feels the same way about you.”

 

“I know,” Aaron replied, taking a deep breath. “That’s why I have to ask what your intentions are towards her.”

 

“Excuse me?” Bass asked, turning towards Aaron with a tilt of his head.

 

Aaron leaned against the bar, flashing Bass a glance before looking out at the dance floor where Miles and Charlie were dancing. Charlie’s head was pressed against Miles’ chest, a hand gripping the front of his shirt, wrinkling it beyond repair, but not caring as he held her, swaying along to the music.

 

“I’m not stupid, and neither is Gene,” Aaron said, lowering his voice.

 

Bass flushed slightly as Aaron looked him in the eyes.

 

“I get it, I really do, Charlie is the one good thing we’ve all got left, but what happens if she gets pregnant before she’s ready? Accidents happen, Bass and you and Miles are overdue.”

 

Miles, who just happened to look up at that moment, saw the look on Bass’ face and held Charlie a bit tighter when he realized who Bass was speaking to.

 

“Just think about,” Aaron said, draining his glass and setting it down on the bar. Clapping a hand on Bass' shoulder, Aaron looked as though he was going to say something else but changed his mind and walked away.

 

* * *

 

“What’s wrong?” Charlie demanded as Bass took Miles’ place.

 

“Huh?” Bass asked, his mind running through a thousand different scenarios.

 

“What’s wrong? Miles about flipped when he saw you talking to Aaron.”  

 

When Bass hesitated, Charlie sighed. “You know I’m going to find out so you might as well tell me,” she said, looking up at him as he moved her around the dance floor.

 

“Aaron and Gene know,” Bass mumbled near her ear.

 

“Aaron and Grandpa know what?” Charlie whispered back.

 

“About you and Miles.”

 

Charlie pulled back a bit to look at him. “Yeah, and?”

 

Bass looked down at her stunned.

 

“What do you want me to say? They saw Miles and me together earlier in the week and put two and two together. I refuse to lie about it anymore, Bass. I love both of you and I’m tired of having to hide it.”

 

“Hey, Hey,” Bass murmured as he pulled her close. “I don’t want to hide it either. Aaron’s just worried about you and your future, as well he should be.”

 

“Why? What’d he say?” Charlie asked with a frown.

 

“He wanted to know what my intentions were towards you.”

 

“Your intentions?”

 

“Yeah, like what happens if you get pregnant.”

 

“Why would he ask something that like?” she asked, glaring at the man in question over Bass' shoulder.

 

“Like I said, he’s worried about you, Charlie. If we were married there might be talk about whose baby it was, but that's all it would be.”

 

“So, it wouldn’t matter to you if we were married, but I was pregnant with Miles baby?”

 

“Nope,” Bass said, pulling her closer.

 

They both fell quiet as they continued to move around the dance floor, occasionally getting a glimpse of Miles as he bent his head talking first to Aaron and then to Gene, shooting looks at her the entire time as Charlie cursed Aaron’s loud mouth.

 

It had been nearly two years since she and Miles had mourned her mother's passing together, choosing to ignore everything that said they couldn’t be together. And then there was Bass who loved them both. Charlie sighed as he kissed her temple, keeping her wrapped up in his protective embrace as if daring the world to hurt her.

 

They were so different, these men of hers. At times, it broke her heart knowing that chances were she’d outlive them both.

 

When it was time for the Bride and Goorm to leave, Bass and Charlie were herded out to the sidewalk with the rest of the crowd, as Aaron and Priscilla made their way to the waiting wagon. Once they were on the bench seat, Priscilla waved her bouquet in the air before tossing it directly to Charlie who caught it by instinct alone. The crowd laughed and shouted lewd comments towards her and Bass as they slowly drifted back into the bar.

 

“Not a fucking word,” Charlie snarled when Miles appeared by their side, stomping back into the bar to get her jacket and say goodbye to her Grandfather, promising to stop by before they left the following day.

 

Back outside, she moved past Bass and Miles without a word, making her way down the sidewalk towards Bass’ old house, where Connor still lived and they were staying.

 

Miles caught up with her first, not saying anything, just taking her hand in his as they continued walking, slowing her angry pace enough to let Bass catch up with them.

 

Wrapping his cool fingers around the back of her neck, Bass squeezed lightly before trailing his hand down to her lower back, leaving it there till they arrived at Connor's.

 

Pulling out his key, Bass unlocked the door, pushing it open, watching as Charlie slumped down on the old couch to remove the heeled sandals she had worn at Priscilla's request.

 

Exchanging a worried look with Miles, Bass shut the door behind them.

 

“Want a nightcap?” Miles asked, coming to stand next to the couch.

 

Charlie shook her head tiredly. “No thanks.”

 

Miles narrowed his eyes. “You haven’t had a drink all day. What gives?”

 

“I was the Maid of Honor, Miles. Should I have gotten shitfaced drunk on the wedding day?” Charlie asked in exasperation as she rubbed her feet.

 

“Yeah, guess not,” Miles grumbled as he watched her.

 

“You two coming to bed or what?” Bass asked from near the hallway.

 

“You go on, I’ll be there in a few,” Charlie said as she leaned back closing her eyes, pulling her knees up to her chest with a sigh. How did you tell someone that their whole world was about to change?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See any glaring errors like the one I just found? Drop me a note and let me know.

Opening the door quietly, Charlie expected to see two bodies either asleep or locked in a passionate embrace. What she found was two naked men huddled in candlelight at the end of the bed.

 

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked as she pulled her pink sundress over her head, tossing it on the floor next to the closet before slipping off her pale cotton panties.

 

“Come’re, baby,” Miles said, spreading his legs as he beckoned her over to sit in front of him on the bed.

 

Heaving a sigh, Charlie pursed her lips, dragging her feet to the bed, scooting back till his cock was nestled against her ass.

 

Moving his chair closer, Bass leaned forward, placing his hands on her knees.

 

“Okay, you’re officially freaking me out,” Charlie said, squirming in Miles’ arms.

 

“We’re worried about you, Charlotte. Please talk to us,” Bass said as his thumbs traced circles on the insides of her knees.

 

“There’s nothing to be worried about. I’m fine,” Charlie told them, pushing up on Miles’ thighs only to be tugged back down.

 

“Gene said you came to see him,” Miles replied with a hurt tone in his voice as he pushed the hair away from her neck, tilting his head to kiss the crook between shoulder and jaw.

 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “I was sick one-day last week and since we were here, I thought I’d let him take a look at me.”

 

“And?” Bass inquired as he ran his hands up her thighs.  

 

“And, nothing. I’m in perfect health other than being exhausted. If I’m never involved in another wedding, it’ll be too soon, so, why don’t the two of you take my mind off how tired I am,” she purred as Miles wrapped his hands around her breasts prompting Bass to bend closer, drawing a moan from her mouth as he lapped and suckled at the bumpy peaks.

 

As Bass gave his undivided attention to her breasts, Miles’ hand slid down to her soft curls, letting his fingers slip over her clit and slide through her slick folds unimpeded. “God, you’re soaked,” Miles hummed next to her ear, causing Charlie to whimper, his cock taking notice of her sexy noises, as he circled her clit again. Moving her legs so that they draped over his, Miles used his fingers to spread her wide as Bass dropped down to run his tongue through her folds, sucking her clit into his mouth.

“Love you, Charlie girl,” Miles panted against her neck as her writhing had his engorged cock sliding between her cheeks. Laying back, Miles gripped her hips, sliding her with him, a soft cry as she lost the warmth of Bass’ mouth only to watch as he engulfed Miles cock.

 

“Fuck,” she hissed as Bass took every bit of it, bobbing his head up and down, coating Miles cock with his saliva. Releasing it with a pop, Bass easily lifted her up and turned her around, watching as Miles guided himself to her opening. Charlie groaned as her pussy clamped down around his thick cock. Rocking forward, she met his lips as Bass’ fingers pumped in and out of her ass, whimpering when his fingers disappeared, only to moan against Miles’ mouth when they were replaced with the head of his cock, the ring of muscles easily relaxing as they’d long since grown used to the intrusion.

 

“Feels good,” Miles murmured, his hips jerking as Bass’ cock rubbed against him, her body the only barrier.

 

“Move Bass,” Miles grunted, his balls already drawn up and aching.

 

Bass pulled as Miles pushed and they had the familiar rhythm going almost immediately.

 

“Charlie, look at me,” Miles demanded, his movements slowing as he waited for her to open her eyes.

 

Charlie obeyed his command, her blue eyes fluttering open. God knew he didn’t deserve her or this life he'd been given, but he was a stingy bastard and he no intention of ever letting her or Bass go again.

 

“So fucking beautiful,” he breathed, as both he and Bass bucked hard.  With a cry, Charlie’s pussy clamped down around him, forcing him to come right then. “Oh, that's it, right there,”  Miles groaned as he shot wave after wave of cum inside her.

 

Their combined orgasm snapped the fine thread of control Bass had held onto as he thrust once, then again, nearly dislodging Charlie from Miles’ cock as he sank his own into her ass, sparks flickering along his spine as he came, her mewling cries only heightening his pleasure.

 

Unable to move, her pussy and ass still pulsing, Charlie whimpered when she felt Bass pull out allowing Miles to roll them to their sides, their arms the only blanket she'd ever need.  

 

As they lay there in a tangled heap, Miles stroked her cheek with his thumb. “For what it’s worth, we’re scared too, Charlie.”

 

When Charlie remained quiet, Bass and Miles looked at each other nervously over her head.  

 

Finally, she let out a loud sigh. “Who told?”

 

Miles bit back a laugh, of course she was pissed about someone stealing her thunder.  “The question is, why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“Because this is going to change everything.”

 

“What is it exactly that you think is going to change? Bass asked.  “We’re already a family, we’re just adding another member,’ he said softly, his slim fingers curling around her lower belly.

 

“If you’re worried about us, don’t be,” Miles assured her. “Bass and I knew this was a possibility.”

 

“But you hate responsibility,” Charlie sniffed into Miles’ chest.

 

“This is different, Charlie. This is our family we’re talking about. Yours, mine, and Bass’ and I would never do anything to disappoint you,” Miles promised as he pulled her close, “and just to prove it to you, before we leave here tomorrow, we’re going to Gene’s house and getting married.”

 

“How?” Charlie asked raising her head.

 

“Technically you’ll be marrying me, but you’ll be wearing two rings. One from each of us,” Bass answered from his spot behind her.  

 

Charlie started crying as she reached for Bass’ hand. Miles chuckled as Bass curled up around her, wrapping an arm around both her and Miles. “Gene told us you were going to get weepy on us. Charlie, I love you and Bass more than anything and if this is the way it has to be, then so be it. This kid has no idea how lucky it is to have you as a mother and regardless of who it’s father is, he or she will always have two dads and there’s no changing that.”

 

Pulling the two of them closer, Miles kissed the top of Charlie’s head, as she burrowed down between them before cupping Bass’ cheek as they kissed softly above her.  

 

Charlie was right, everything was changing. But for the better.


End file.
